Destiny Strikes Again
by VampHeart9123
Summary: A love that can be found through time, and a journey both would seek that neither would be prepeard for. Amu and Ikuto are childhood friends, but their future is left within the hands of fate.
1. Chapter 1

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: Hey—  
Ikuto: Don't you DARE say 'Hey everyone! Yeah I know, another story, but like, I couldn't help it.'  
VHeart: ...I...I wasn't gonna say that...Psh...  
Amu: *Sigh* what happened to all the other stories?  
VHeart: I will finish them I swear, and besides, this story is only gonna go for about eight...nine...maybe ten or twelve chappies.  
Everyone: tw...twelve? ONLY?  
VHeart: Uh hehehe...Chimma? HELP ME! *runs away*  
Chimma: Oh God, VHeart doesn't own this Anime or the characters except this idea (though I seriously wish she didn't either...)**

**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm so sorry, but don't worry I promise to update on my stories! **

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"_Hehehe, Iku-koi, hurry up," The little pink hair girl aged six said as she ran into a forest nearby their home. It was lightly raining through a sunny sunset on Wednesday the twenty-fourth of November, 1999. _

"_A-Amu-koi wait up!" The little midnight blue boy aged nine responded, as he tried catching up to her, but managed to only keep the same pace as he been doing for the last three minutes of their chase. The little girl named Amu was more athletic than him, so it was hard for him to catch up with her, even if their ages were different. _

_The little pink hair Amu, slowed down her pace and hid behind a tree, letting half of her face noticeable as her hair gently swayed from her face. The pleasantly soft rain drops were sweetly dropping on the children's faces, making them more glistering with the suns ray reflecting on them._

_When the boy with midnight blue hair saw this, he saw an angel with a white aura and a pure heart, instead of a little girl that had light reflecting off of her. His eyes were so entranced by her sudden look, that he wasn't concentrating on where he was walking into. He walked straight into a tree. He fell back with a thump and placed his hand on his head, rubbing where he knocked it first. _

_He heard rustling of leaves towards him and felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Amu, looking fearfully frightened for him, her eyes getting watery as she saw her friend injured._

"_A-are you alright Ikuto?" He nodded, unable to speak. She bobbed down to face Ikuto and placed her other tiny hand on his injury. She started to giggle lightly. _

"_What's so funny Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked. He had his small hands holding his weight from behind when Amu was leaning forward, her hands leaning on him so she could have balance. _

_She smiled. "Iku-koi looks cute," His heart gave a small tight twist from within side, but he kept a neutral face as he possible could. _

"_Amu-chan is the one that looks cute," he responded, and gave her a smile of his own. This made the small Amu blush slightly, but joined smiling as well. _

_The rain was now getting a bit heavier, as the sun was slightly disappearing from the sky. Noticing how dark it was becoming and how colder the weather was turning, Amu got up from her crouching position and laid her hand out for Ikuto to grab. He accepted as both children were heading towards the house. _

_The coldness it was turning out to be, made Amu and Ikuto freezing. _

"_I-it s-sure is g-getting colder h-huh Iku-koi?" Amu was wrapping her arms around each other as the wind and rain suddenly blew against them. "Ah!" Amu cried out as a harsh patch of rain and wind whipped against her skin. _

_Then as though light was being turned on, her body was starting to get warmer. Arms were wrapped around her small fragile yet tough body, and the wind and rain were hardly touching her. Turning her head, she saw Ikuto's small head with his now messy hair leaning against her neck. His small chest was making her back warmer as it soon was spreading throughout her body. Feeling the amazing warmth her friend was giving her, she moved her arms to his bare shoulders, and rubbed them quickly and softly as she could._

"_I-Ikuto, are you ok?" Amu asked, as her body was trying to get as much of Ikuto as possible. _

"_I'm fine as long as you are ok Amu," Ikuto told her, as a blast of rain and wind whipped his back. His shivers were increasing by each moment they stood there._

"_We need to get out of here! You'll get sick if we keep staying here!" She cried, as tears so warm were soon leaking out from her big honey orbs. They weren't far away from the house, but it was most likely no one could find them in such little light. How did such a beautiful sunset turned out to be horrible weather? _

_Ikuto's small arms were squeezing her more, just like the amount he was shivering with. _

_Letting her go from the warm embrace that was now replaced with a cold atmosphere, he took of his long t-shirt and gave it to Amu. He was only left was a white singlet._

_Amu, shocked, scared and small as she was, she began to fear for Ikuto. "What are you doing?" She yelled through the hard wind. Ikuto know had his arms around his shoulders, but looked at Amu firmly in the eye._

"_I want you to be safe and warm as possible!" He yelled back with his tiny pitched voice. They both closed their eyes as another harsh wind blew. When they opened them again, they found themselves with watery eyes. _

"_B-But Iku-koi! You will get very sick!" She said back, scrunching up the t-shirt with her small wrinkly fingers. "Why are you doing this?" Amu was now sulking through the rain, her hands shaking with the pain in her heart and the wildness of the weather. Ikuto saw this, and his hands slowly fell down to his side. He stood there in the cold, looking at the small girl in front of him. Unconsciously, he walked towards he again, having no hesitation, even against the wind and rain. He placed his small hands on her shoulder, and instantly she looked up. Her face was pale, and her cheeks and nose were dark red. _

"_Because," He answered calmly yet loud. "I don't want the girl I want to marry getting hurt!" Amu's orbs went wide. Ikuto's bangs were covering his eyes, even from the strength the wind was blowing at him. His height towards the girl was at least a foot taller, so he was just hovering over her. His hands were now squeezing her shoulders. _

"_Why do you want to marry me?" Amu asked, almost forgetting about the real situation here. "Why are you doing this for me?" Ikuto's head went up._

"_I don't know yet! But I just want to protect you! I want to only protect you Hinamori Amu!" She didn't move, but felt her heart fleeting happily within her. For her friend such as him to say that to her, it made her happy. Ikuto quickly moved his hands to the shirt, and yanked it on her. Amu felt more warmth now, since the sleeves were covering up to her elbows. Grabbing her hand gently but fast in his, he made a quick dash to the house. _

_They were about to climb the stairs towards their home, when the door went flying open, and out came two woman and men, both carrying towels in their hands, and wearing upsetting expressions._

"_Ikuto! Amu!" Cried a woman with long blond hair. That was Ikuto's mum, Souko Tsukiyomi, but she uses her name Hoshina instead. On her right was her husband Aruto Tsukiyomi, holding hands with a girl around Amu's age; Utau Hoshina. Souko ran to Ikuto and Amu and placed a towel around both of them, making it seem as though they were hugging in the one single towel. Even when they were heading inside, Ikuto never let go of Amu's hand._

"_Amu! Sweetie!" Cried another woman. She was Amu's mum, Midori Hinamori and on her left was her father Tsumuga Hinamori. They both scurried over to the children, warming their skin by the touch of their hands, and saying calming words like 'it's ok now,' and 'it'll be alright.'_

_Yet, not even the words of comfort from their parents could dwell what's happening inside them. Still, with their hands entwined, they both slowly began to weaken, feeling their bodies as though they were filled with tones of weight neither could carry much longer. _

_They were getting really hot, yet cold at the same time. Their heads were spinning, and their eyes were getting harder to see. A fever was taking a toll from each one. _

_The first one to faint was Amu, her eyes slowly closing by the heaviness of her eyelids. She was close to hitting the flour, and was fairly scared deep within her, that she would drag Ikuto down with her. But no, Ikuto managed to catch her in his arms, before fainting himself on the carpets heat. _

_Before any of the parents moved to get them, it was like time had slowed down, so we could glimpse the reactions of the children. _

_Ikuto was flat on his back, with the towel gently surrounding him. His arms were holding security around Amu's small and weak body. Amu on the other hand, was lying on top of him, her head resting against his warm chest, as she could gently hear the beating of his heart deep within herself. One of her hands were on his chest, while the other was continually entwined with Ikuto's fingers. _

_Ikuto, who was still barely conscious, whispered Amu's name so sweetly, so tenderly, so lovingly, it was a pity no one heard it. This was the last thing he did, before the heavy fever from the wind and rain, soon took over from the children's bodies, leaving unconscious sleepy children, fighting a fever.  
_

**XxxSCxxX**

_Nothing can stop us from this fight,  
A star shooting its way into the night;  
A fever that will soon take its toll,  
Deep within us, in our soul;  
I will never leave you alone ever in my life,  
I will need you someday to be my wife;  
So don't give up on me,  
For you will see;  
I will do whatever to keep you,  
My life, my love, my future Amu.  
_**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: So how was that first chappie? Does it give you a twist of what is to be expected?  
Ikuto: Just a q—  
VHeart: No, no more comments! I just hope you guys review! Tell me what you think! And yeah, I made that poem up myself.  
Chimma: This is different than the ones you usually update.  
Amu: Hmm, so true.  
Everyone: Review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: Second Chappie's UP! !  
Everyone: O_O Psycho...  
VHeart: Hehehe, I know I am.  
Ikuto: We got a situation.  
Amu: With you, everything is a situation.  
Ikuto: I mean to say is like...when are you going to make a lemon?  
VHeart: ...what?  
Amu: *blushes* W-what are you s-saying?  
Ikuto: I mean like, can you make this story into a 'M'—  
Amu VHeart: NO!  
Chimma: Uh...VHeart doesn't own this Anime or characters besides me and this story.  
Ikuto: Naw, but why?  
VHeart: Because you are too much of a pervert  
Ikuto: Fine, if I am not a pervert until your next chappie, can you reconsider?  
Amu: O_O dear God, PLEASE say no VHeart.  
VHeart: *shrugs* sure.  
Chimma: Yeah—what?  
Amu: O_O she didn't!  
VHeart: It's a deal *shakes hand*  
Ikuto: *shakes hand* Sweet.**

**A/N: I'm thinking about making this 'M', if anyone declines, please say so now, or forever hold your word! PEACE!**

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

I woke up in an instant, as a flash of lightning reflected on my bedroom window.

It has been two weeks of constant raining and thundering, and it's been harder to fall asleep. Considering I do modelling every day, my energy is always gone when I need it.

Groaning, I pushed aside the bed covers and stood up from the bed, stretching from side to side to awake any sleepiness. I looked at the clock and saw the time: 3:55am.

"Jesus, I'm so screwed. I can't even have a good night sleep," I whined through my stretches. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, examining myself.

My honey golden eyes were dull due to me suddenly waking up. My pink hair that went past my shoulders stood out everywhere, but when I put my hand through it, it still felt soft and free of nots. My face was pale, and I had a foul taste in my mouth. Ugh morning taste.

"Whatever," I said as I touched my face, "I'm not going back in bed now," Brushing my teeth quickly, I headed towards my room again and opened my walk in wardrobe.

When I opened the door, a full length mirror that was screwed in, let me saw my whole body reflection. I was wearing mini grey shorts that had pink strings on the edges, and a top that said 'naughty and nice'. I placed my hand on my waist and shot a pose to the mirror. Haha, I could be such a show off.

I looked through my hanged up clothes, making comments as I hastily went through them.

"No, yuck, to cold, to hot," I stopped when I came across a particular dress. I rolled my eyes. "Talk about last year's fashion taste. Huh, I can't believe I still have this," I took it out of the rack, and was about to put it on the bed when something fell from its shelf. Turning my head back, a box, no bigger than a shoe box, fell with it's things tumbling out of it. Curious to know what was in there, I set the dress aside and sat on knees, the box in front of me.

"Humph, where is my maid when I need her? I so need to do a Spring cleaning," I picked the box up and its items and placed it back on the shelf. Before stepping back, something that looked like a photo flew down and on the floor. Sighing, I picked it up and examined it.

My eyes furrowed when I saw who was on it.

The picture was taken when I was around six or seven. I had my natural pink hair, but it was shorter and stopped just on top of my shoulders. My eyes were closed and I had my smile that stretched out like I was making a face. I had a hand that was making a peace sign and the other in a little boys hand.

I didn't need to think to know who he was. It was like a quick slap in the face when I saw him.

A thunder interrupted my thoughts as another lightning struck again, illuminating its light. I jumped out of my skin.

Ever since that day, I had been fearing the windy and stormy weathers. I caught a fever soon after that, and was difficult for it to calm down. I was fighting it within myself, but the results were a miracle. My mother told me that I was close to being in a coma or something. I just assumed she was saying that to scare me.

Well that was a long time ago. We moved a year later, leaving behind a family I grew up with for my first six to seven years. But I could remember, before I left, me and the boy made a promise to each other. His was to find me, and mine was to make sure he could find me. I achieved that promise, I just hoped he would to.

But, I doubt it. It's been eleven years, and still I have been waiting for him, well not exactly anymore. I moved on.

Shaking my head, I tore the picture in half; me on one side, the boy on the other and threw it on my bedside table, not bothering to find the bin.

Walking back to my wardrobe, I continued making comments.

"No, no, yuck, too pervert, too much of a slut, too...oh," I stopped on a particular outfit. "Hmm, this one seems nice," I smiled and began getting dresses, having my breakfast and quickly cleaning the place up, not wanting my maid to come and do it for me.

Once I was done, it was around seven or so in the morning. The rain and thunderstorm outside relaxed, and now it left soft water droplets coming off from trees, as well as the upcoming sun. I sure as hell am not a morning person, but today was an exception.

I walked out onto the balcony of my room, a warm jacket covering my arms as I leaned on the steal of the balcony.

Breathing in the smell of a fresh morning, I looked ahead of me and saw the view of the city and markets, slowly opening, yet still deserted.

I heard there was a future famous person coming to live with us. We were to help her/him with their career before they would move into their own home.

I live in this white mansion, fit for the models, our parents and maids. There were fifteen extra rooms so this place-like I said before-would be for that person before moving into their own house. I just wondered who would it be.

Looking once more at the street, I saw the streets Sign: UMA STREET. I smiled. I still couldn't believe they would use my name, only putting it backwards. It was clever, very clever.

I stayed there for what seemed some time, before going back inside, closing the door as I did so.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

It was around seven or so in the morning. The sky had cleared up from the rain and thunderstorm as the sun was slowly rising. Many of the people here were opening up their shops and some walking around aimlessly, but it was mostly deserted.

I was one of those so called aimlessly-walking-around person. I liked to get up really early in the mornings and walk around to get fresh air. But, since I don't know this street, I thought it would be a good idea to do so.

I came from the other side of Japan, a place I liked to describe as my birth home. I used to have another family that lived with me back when I was nine, but after turning ten, they left, wanting a better life for their daughter. I couldn't remember the parents names, but I knew the daughter well, and when I asked my parents, they just smiled and carried on their business. So I decided not to mention it again.

I'm a violinist, wanting to be so when I was small. I played to my family, mostly my sister. She wanted to be a song writer and a singer, so with the help of my music, she made up countless songs. She is here visiting the record company, asking their permission-and persuading them whatever means necessary-for her and her songs could be recorded.

I walked past a lot of shops that had people coming in and out of it. I thought shops opened around ten or something.

Besides the fact that I'm an early riser, I was told to come in this particular place so I could move into a bigger house for my music. I got promoted last night. It said all my belongings would be reached there by the time I finally make my way to the house. They took everything but my violin, which I had on my back, covered by its case. It was the only thing I wouldn't allow them to take.

I asked a lot of people here where I was supposed to go. They all replied to go straight. I must admit, this town has nice people in it.

I came to a stop when I saw a picture of a big boarder of girls. Probably models. One of the girls however, did stand out than the rest. She looked seventeen or so, but she was in front of the others. They were all wearing nothing but a black lacy bra and a matching pair of underwear. A white shirt that was unbuttoned covered only their arms and some of their waist, but that was only it. They all posed in different ways, neither of them smiling. The girl in front however, was smiling, or well smirking. She had her hands on the edge of the open shirt, with her hair blowing from different directions, carving her face perfectly.

I smiled a little and continued walking on, a smile on my face when I did so.

"Looks like we're both noticeable people now," I said to myself. "I hope I can find you again,"

I came across a big white house, probably a mansion fit for celebs. They had a garden that covered everything in its path, except for a gravel pathway where the gates were helping it being closed off. On the left side of the house, there was a miniature house-looking building, plain and outworn. It actually looked nice and more comfortable then the look alike mansion I'm looking tight now. I swear, spoilers these days.

"Whoever lives there, is any other wanna be richer kid," I sighed and continued walking. I didn't know where in the world I was supposed to go. All I was told was to stop at UMA STREET in the next five minutes. There should be someone standing at a house holding up 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto'.

Sighing I stopped walking and tilt my head in frustration. I should have taken a cab. I opened my eyes and came facing with a sign that said UMA STREET.

...wait.

Confused I walked to the other side and looked at the sign again. It said UMA STREET. Lifting an eyebrow, I turned my head more to the left and saw a woman dressed in white and black holding a cardboard with the name 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto'.

Scrunching my face up, I walked towards the woman, glancing back every so often to make sure this was real.

Well obviously it is you dumbass! The woman turned her head by the time I was almost face to face with her.

"Hi, I'm—" I started.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I know. Follow me please," The woman said, as she walked towards the gates that was covering the white house.

Wait...I'll be staying in there! What the FRIES? **(VHeart: What the fries? O_o Ikuto: I love fries *eating fries* VHeart: Whatever)**

The gates opened up and the woman proceeded to walk.

Fixing my grip on the violin case, I followed her into the house. I was right when I said the garden covered everything but the gravel area. There was the miniature house I was talking about, but when I looked closer, it was actually a garage.

Wow.

We stepped inside the house, and on the right was my luggage.

My eyes ran across the house. There was hardly anything in it but the usual stuff you would live in. The walls were white and the floor had natural wood floor boards on it. Maybe this wasn't a wanna be rich kids house after all.

The woman turned to me, a smile plastered on her face as she did so.

"You would live with some of the most popular models to start off from your career. Then, when you are ready to be famous all on your own, you would move out and into your own home," I smiled and nodded at what she said.

"Sweet," I said. "So who are the models I'll be staying with?" The woman looked at me with eyes that pierced my soul. I wasn't thinking of _that_. Woman these days.

"I'll call them," She said and bowed down. "Girls!" She clapped her hands towards the stairs. The girls came one by one, each slowing down to look at me. A few smiled, others grinned, one in particular didn't show any facial expression, but she was covered by a hoody, making it hard to see who she looked like. They all lined up in a straight line. "Girls, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I saw the girl from the hoody stiffen. "He will be staying with us for some time, so make sure you give him the respect he needs,"

I bowed down in respect. "Good morning ladies,"

They all bowed back. "Good morning Ikuto-sama," I smiled at how cute they did it.

The woman stepped in front of the first girl in the line. "You can address these girls by numbers if you can't remember their names," I nodded and she proceeded. "This is Number One," She indicated for number one to speak. She had natural curly black hair with blue eyes shining from its end.

"Good morning Ikuto-sama, I'm Nikko Dedasha, age seventeen, but you can call me Nikko," She smiled at me and bowed.

**(VHeart: I'm using my own characters from 'My Fake Boyfriend.' I recommend you read it if you don't know how they really act XD. Ikuto: What a persuader. VHeart: Shut up Idiot! Ikuto: You mean Baka. VHeart: Still the same moron!)**

I nodded back. "Hello Dedasha Nikko," She smiled in my response.

The woman moved on to the next one. "This is Number Two," The girl had straight blonde hair all the way to her middle back. Her eyes were brown, and like Dedasha Nikko, they shined from its end.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Taron, age seventeen. You can call me Sakura," She bowed.

I bowed back. "Hello Taron Sakura," I smiled at her as she smiled back.

I said hello to another seven girls before I came to the last one. She still had her hair inside her hoody and avoided eye contact. She was smaller than the girls here, but she had more of a figure than the rest. Just a little bit of a difference though.

"This is Number Ten," She indicated to the girl in the hoody.

She bowed but didn't say anything. The woman spoke then. "Come on Ms. Hinamori, speak up," Hinamori? This isn't...

The girl sighed and looked up, making her hoody falling down with her. inside I gasped to what I was seeing.

She was intoxicatingly beautiful. I smiled in delight.

"Nice to see you again Tsukiyomi Ikuto," She whispered and lowered her head.

"Always a pleasure Amu-chan, and please no formalities," Did I just say Amu-chan? Her lips tilted to a small smile.

"Being nice are we today? I don't suppose you just came here for a future?" She talked in a matter-of-fact way. I grinned but slightly frowned. She's different then I would have expected her to be.

"No, I came here for a better life," Her smile disappeared into a natural face. She nodded and bowed again.

The woman was looking between us, her eyes shifting from me to Amu and back. "I see you two know each other already? Good, good," She smiled and placed her hands together. "So Hinamori Amu, you don't mind showing Tsukiyomi Ikuto around do you?" She said while looking at Amu.

Amu hesitated, bitting her lip as she did so. "A-actually I got a—"

"Good, thank you for doing so," The woman interrupted. She began walking into another direction. "Meet us at breakfast at ten please. Girls," The girls nodded and took my luggage up stairs. They looked like the luggage wasn't heavy at all.

This left Amu and I alone. It was an awkward silence for both of us for at least two minutes. I began to speak. "Amu—"

It was like the atmosphere changed in a blink of an eye. First it felt uncomfortable, the next, it was like a warm, loving embrace like you get when you meet with people. And it was all because of Amu's expression.

She had a very warm smile upon her lips and her cheeks turned into a sweet light of pink. Her body language has energy in it as her hands went in front of her. There seemed to be a small white aura around her.

_When the boy with midnight blue hair saw this, he saw an angel with a white aura and a pure heart, instead of a little girl that had light reflecting off of her._

"Ne, Ikuto-sama let's get to know this place," She grabbed my hand in hers and led the way into a massive dining room. "This is the dining room. We mingle here when it's around nine thirty. We don't do that often, but when a special guess such as yourself comes here, we make that as an exception," She smiled at me before turning her heal into the next room. This looked like the kitchen.

We went up four stairs to the next floor, all the same with Amu being all cheerful. She explained each room, and described what usual time and place they use it. When we came to the top, she was talking about the bedrooms each person had and the extra's next to their rooms.

"And this is my room. Yours is just next door. They assigned that room to you because this year I got to have the future famous person next to me, so when the time comes to ask questions, they would know where to find me," She walked towards my 'room' and opened the door, revealing a massive place, the size of a dining room. I could see how the space here made the house look so big on the outside.

The door shut behind Amu as I examined the room. She walked towards my bed and laid back on it, giggling as she did so. When she sat back up, her hair was slightly messy, but it carved her face beautifully.

"Ne Ikuto-sama, you said you where here for a better life. What happened to your original one?" Amu asked me. I was getting a little annoyed by the way she was talking, but it was so cute I didn't say anything.

"My life went missing when I was around ten," I whispered, making it echo through the room. Amu's smiling face turned to surprised. Her voice had stopped with the its pitchy tone and was back to the natural one I heard before.

"What happened?" She looked at me with thought filled eyes as I looked at hers with knowing. I smiled lightly.

"You left," Her expression didn't change, but she lowered her head.

"How does that explain about your life going missing?" She played with her jackets zipper.

"When you left, it felt like a piece of my life went missing. It went like that with everyone. Utau, Souko and Aruto. They missed you," I missed you.

She went silent for minutes, not speaking or moving. What's going on in her head?

"Look, I admire their views on me. But, I moved on, so can you stop with all this mushy moments of the past?"

"Mushy...moments?" I questioned.

Amu looked frustrated. Well hell, she should be. She better explain.

"This year, 2011, is about moving on. We're talking about this since nine, ten years ago," She then looked at me. "Just let it go. Move on. You're here now, going to be famous in the future. Make your goals related to that so,"

What was she saying? Moving on? Didn't she remember our promise. "But—"

"But it doesn't mean we can't be friends right? That hasn't changed," She hugged her knees and swinged back and forth.

"Y-yeah, you're right," I smiled along with her, feeling reason within her words.

Yet, words that also pierced my heart.

Doesn't she feel anything? Is this a way of telling me fate doesn't want us together?

Why? Has she already forgotten my proposal years ago? Has she forgotten memories she made with me? Memories I made with her?

_Flashback: (Ikuto is remembering this from Present)_

"_A-Amu-chan! I give up, you can come out now!" I yelled in my tiny voice as I was searching for Amu. We were playing hide and seek, and she was winning by a lot. We were playing in the forest near our house, where the flowers and grass grew in summer. I was searching for her through the grass. _

_I spot something close to where a tree was, it's leaves and flower petals falling down by the gentle wind. Walking there, I had noticed a figure on their back, their hair on the ground and some on their face._

_When I came closer, I saw it was Amu sleeping. Her hair was carving her face and some were on the ground flat on its surface. _

_I giggled at how cute she looked. "Amu-chan looks cute," I said to myself. Going down on my knees, I bent down so my face was close to hers. I could feel her breath as it tickled my cheek. My face went a little red at how close I was to her. _

_She started to stir in her sleep, and I began to panic a little. "I..Ikuto," She breathed out. I blinked a couple of times and my cheeks went redder. She was dreaming about me. _

"_So cute..." I trailed off. I lowered my face to hers, my eyes drifting off slowly as my lips came into contact with hers, gentle and soft. It reminded me of sleeping beauty. This prince kissing the princess awake. But this time, the princess didn't awaken._

_I moved back and smiled to myself. "I love you Amu-koi," I whispered as a smile and a giggle came through. I laid down next her, watching her eyes fluttering and her breathing going into a nice rhythm. _

_We stayed there, 'till night was on its way._

End Of Flashback:

I smiled to myself gently, recalling the way she looked when she was six.

My love. My first true love...

Is Amu.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

_Seeing you again  
Makes my chest beat;  
In pain easing to an end  
A face so gentle and sweet,  
Your blinded love is on hold  
When you showed up for nothing more;  
But mine is about to unfold  
Something I've been waiting for,  
You believe friends from the past  
Is like a taste to a tart;  
But I need to begin to act fast  
Because this Is only just the start,  
For this person I still beloved  
I am fighting from an epic battle  
of a one sided love_

**VHeart: REVIEW my little pretties!  
Ikuto: I liked it! Amu, why be so harsh to me?  
Amu: Look at VHeart, she wrote it.  
VHeart: Yes and I love it.  
Chimma: VHeart owns this poem by the way  
VHeart: Update please, and tell me if I should change the rating.  
Amu: I don't know why you still agree.  
VHeart: Suck it up Amu!  
Ikuto: Review my followers *winks*  
Amu: Pervert!  
Ikuto: I was only being kind, Jeesh.  
VHeart: Stop it you two love birds (hehehe)  
Chimma: Why are you giggling?  
VHeart: Because I actually like this one sided love thing. It reminds me how dense Amu still is!  
Amu: ...that's not fair**

**READ AND REVEIW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: On with the story!**

**Ikuto: But we haven't said anything yet!**

**Amu: Ikuto, you're saying something now**

**Ikuto: Fine, Fine. But can I say Amu, VHeart, you guys look sexy today.**

**VHeart, Amu: O.O **

**Amu: Ever since she agreed to make it 'M', you acted all...pervert like**

**Chimma: Isn't it obvious, the guy will be happy reading a Lem—**

**Amu: No, no, no, no, NO! I don't want to know!**

**Ikuto: You're going to find out anyways,**

**Amu: Ikuto! *hits Ikuto with a bat***

**VHeart: ...I just said on with the story! Not have convo's! **

**Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara or the Characters, but me!**

**VHeart: Thank you, now, BEGIN!**

**A/N: thanks guys for reviewing! I love you all very much. Just a reminder, Amu is eighteen. Sorry if it's confusing and stuff. I got my stories deleted from my laptop so I forgot their original age. But hey, if she was eighteen then there you go. Oh, and Ikuto is twenty one!**

**If this is confusing, so sorry! Hopefully now it makes a little more sense in this chappie! **

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

When we came outside for morning breakfast, everyone was seated at the table with only two seats remaining for Amu and me.

"Oh, Ikuto-sama! We thought you wouldn't make it," Number One said. I think her name was Nikko.

"Well, not all of us thought that. Yaya was sure Ikuto-sama would come! I mean it is breakfast right?" said Number Seven, Yaya Yuiki. She had two ponytails on the side of her head, having blue ribbons wrapped around her hair in a stylish way. She was wearing a set of PJ's, with matching ribbons around the ankles and elbows where the clothing ended.

"Yaya, that's not..." Nikko began but thought better and smiled at her while shaking her head. "Never mind that, come, sit down and eat," She gestured me a seat next to her.

Amu was sitting across from me by two seats to the left. She barely even noticed where I was sitting because she was already digging in her breakfast.

I smiled a little. She began laughing along with the people around her, and making faces as they talked, while all the while, being graciously perfect.

I picked up a bowl full of fruit, its scent sending nice shivers from my spine. It smelled so sweet, so raw, like it was freshly picked. Grabbing my silvery fork-and I swear I could see my reflection perfectly-I plunged a strawberry and placed it in my mouth, almost moaning from the sweetness it was producing.

"Hey Amu, looks like Ikuto-sama over there is enjoying his 'strawberry,'" whispered Yaya, but I could hear her perfectly.

"Yaya," Amu whispered back, embarrassed for whatever reason.

"Didn't Amu-chii tell Ikuto-sama about our nicknames?" I shook my. "Then Yaya will tell you. I'm Pear-chan, Nikko is Apple-chan, Saaya, who is Number Three is Grape Fruit-chan, Rima, who is Number five is Mango-chan, Amu is Strawberry —" I looked at Amu then. That's why she got embarrassed.

"Big mouth," Saaya said to Yaya.

Yaya gave a pouty look. "Ehh, Grape Fruit-chan, that's mean!"

Saaya rolled her eyes. She then looked at me and smiled. "Since you know Amu is 'Strawberry-chan,' are you going to be eating your strawberries the way you did before?"

"I was doing something while I was eating them?" I grabbed my orange juice and drank from it, tasting its sour sweetness. So this was also made fresh. Where do they get people to do this?

"Umm, duh! You looked like you were about to go into an org—"

"SAAYA! Not at the breakfast table!" Amu yelled before she could finish. I bit my lip and avoided Amu's gaze as she looked at me with a sincere expression.

"Yes, why don't you cover up your 'boyfriend'?" Saaya continued and ate a piece of toast.

Amu was becoming really embarrassed, but it was really cute. She put a lock of her hair behind her ears and continued eating, while blush. Her head shot straight up all of a sudden. "He is not my boyfriend Saaya," Everyone was looking at her when her blush became deeper. Amu looked around and sighed. "This isn't one of those movies where the main character, aka me, tries to persuade you that whatever wacky thoughts you guys are sharing are not true? Please," she shook her head and continued eating her fruit.

Yaya rolled her eyes.

"Hinamori, what are you talking about?" Rima Mashiro said. She had long dirty blond hair all the way to her wait and below with a frilly black headband arched to the side. She had mini shorts on, the colour yellow, with orange spots on them. Her top was a plain white tank that stopped over her belly. She looked really short, and had her legs crossed on her chair. "Can't you see that they're just playing you?" Rima continued eating her fruit.

"I can see that Rima. I'm trying to make this more," she stopped and looked around, before sprinkling her fingers and said "Movie like,"

I laughed. Really hard.

"I thought you were going to say more twisted. Movie like?" I chuckled up again. "That's your dramatic pause?"

Amu gave me a look. "Your point is genius?"

I shrugged. "I'm just saying you haven't changed much at all. Always the one who makes dramatic gestures _wherever_ you go," I picked up blueberry and chewed on it slowly, closing my eyes as I smiled when I heard the reactions of everyone around me and her. "_Whenever _you want," I looked up at her, her expression mimicking a time when she was recalling this happening. "And _whoever_ you see," This time, a faint blush was covered her cheeks. The girls were trying to cover up a squeal, but failed miserably.

"And who was this lucky guy? I wanna know his name, especially if it's not Ikuto-sama over here!" Saaya Yamabuki commented, smiling at Amu in a way that said 'How come I ever knew about this?'

A smile of my own was creeping towards the side of my lips. "Actually, he is—"

"Coming tomorrow afternoon to pick me up..." and then the smile faulted. Is she serious?

Almost everyone was gaping in surprise. Rima, I and Yaya didn't change an expression.

"Typical," Rima commented, and ate a grape while closing her eyes.

"I-I'm serious! Since tomorrow is a Sunday, and we don't do anything on Sunday's, he is t-taking me to go s-see a movie," Somehow, she had the girls believed her words. I on the other hand didn't believe one single thing.

"Naw, that's too bad," Yaya whined.

"Hmm? Why's it too bad Yaya?" Nikko asked.

"Hmm, 'cause Yaya wanted Amu-chi and Ikuto-sama together!" My eyes widened.

"EHH?"

I coughed on a watermelon and dropped my fork. Amu coughed on a glass of orange juice, and sprayed some of it on her plate, both of us making noises.

"Yaya, w-why *cough* would you t-think *cough* that?" Amu was trying to breathe again from the sudden attack of her orange juice.

"What do you mean 'eh'? Ikuto-sama and Amu-chi like each other right?" Yaya glanced between the both of us.

Amu didn't say anything and looked down at her plate, a blush printed upon her cheeks. I on the other hand, was not embarrassed to look at her. But when she briefly met my eyes, they held nothing of the sort of embarrassment I thought she was experiencing.

They only held guilt.

I stood up then, knowing I cannot stay here and continue on with convocations like these. "Thank you for breakfast. Now would you excuse me," I walked back inside, just when the woman who introduced me here (and I still don't know her name) came out. She watched me pass her and went up the stairs until she didn't see me. I quickly walked up the pair of stairs...and the next...and the next until I finally came face to face with my room. Opening the door, and shutting it on my way in, I grabbed my violin case and opened it to reveal my polished Violin.

I grabbed it and held it under my chin, positioning myself for the first melody that came to me.

I began moving my violin wand **(VHeart: I don't know what else to call it Hehehe) **to and from, putting everything I have into its cords.

Amu doesn't like me at anymore, and I need to move on...

For the first time in my life, have I ever felt so...heartbroken?

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again: Amu POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

After Ikuto had left, and the Headmistress of the Household came outside, she was a bit shocked to have witnessed what happened.

I stood up and was about to speak when she held up a hand to silence me. I nodded and sat right back down again.

"I don't want to know what happened, but you are to fix it, understand?" I nodded and looked down at my food in shame. "Now," She said in a perky loud voice that immediately grabbed my attention, "I've got good news for you all," She smiled at us and sat down in Ikuto's seat. "The producers of 'Sunny Smiles' wants three female roles to perform some shots for an advertisement in two days,"

This got everyone talking by now. All I was doing was sitting in my seat and replaying moments I had with Ikuto not so long ago.

"You will be advertising a perfume for men called _Evanescence_. Of course, they also asked if we had happened to have any boy models," I sighed and closed my eyes. Of course I know where this is going. "I said that we might have one varies I mind," I then felt her eyes land on me. "However, we need convincing that he does accept the part. Hinamori, can you try to do that?" I nodded.

"I'll try, but it may take—"

"As much time as you need Strawberry. We don't need to confirm he will be accepting until two days time," I nodded.

"Yaya wants to know who the three main Models are! We already know Strawberry is going to get one role, but Yaya wants to know who the others are," Yaya said. I looked at her.

"P-Pear-chan, who said anything about me getting one of those—" I got interrupted again by the Headmistress.

"You are the best the Producers claimed you were, are you not?" I nodded shyly, even though it was true. "Then of course you will be put as one of the main Models. The others will be based on their performance today," We nodded, knowing what day she was talking about.

The Welcoming Comities surprise for the new guest who lives with us, aka, Ikuto.

In a way, I was glad that I would not be involved, even though shoots like these are my favourites, it is best that I don't participate, especially after what happened, it would be too awkward attending it.

"Headmistress-chan, does Strawberry get to participate? It will be a shame if she doesn't," Rima, also as Mango said as she pleaded with her eyes to the Headmistress.

"Mango-chan," I whispered to her. It was the first time someone other than the Producers had praised me before. It made me really happy.

"Who am I to say she can't go. It's Strawberries decision," She smiled kindly at me.

"Come on Amu-chan, show us wanna-be Models what's it like is to Model again. It's been such a long time," Nikko, also known as Apple-chan said.

Saaya hit Nikko's shoulder as she rolled her eyes. "Hello Apple-chan, we just had a photo shoot six days ago,"

Nikko rolled her eyes back. "_Hello_ to you too Grape Fruit, that's my whole point! When have we ever practice our face expressions, body languages and doing our personal trainings?" Saaya shrugged. "Exactly. This girl here has been doing them every day since she arrived here. We might as well learn something from her while we're here,"

Rikka, also known as Raspberry complained back. "But some of us already know that stuff Apple! Isn't it time for new people to shine once in a while," Then she looked at me with realization washed across her face. "No offence whatsoever Strawberry-chan,"

I shrugged it off. "None taken,"

The Headmistress shook her head. "Girls, as much as I hate to say, does it really matter if Strawberry-chan is with you or not? She has her own personal life here as well,"

"One that I try to keep privet," I whispered to myself. Rima nudged me in the gut softly. I made a face to her, and she did one back.

"Well, we need a decision soon. The Photo Shoot would be here in two hours," Saaya winged and crossed her arms.

"I'll make a decision soon," I got up from the table and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for breakfast, please excuse me," I grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and popped it into my mouth. I gave the girls a smile and walked inside.

So all I need to do it ask him if he wants to be in the Modelling shoot with us, and if it is ok if I happen to join. Not that he'll say no, but it would still be nice for an answer. I made my way up the flights of stairs, stepping silently on them, feeling the cold wood and polished surface.

And that was when I heard it.

A sound so sorrowful, but notes so pure to the hearts core.

"Ikuto," I whispered in the air. I climbed a bit faster and skipped a pair of steps.

When I reached the top, and stepped in front of the doorway, the door of Ikuto's room was shut, but it felt like I was seeing him through the door, watching him play with eyes closed and hands rapidly moving to create the music he is producing now.

And when he stopped, I knew that he knew I was here. I could feel his eyes on the door as his violin was against his side. His position turned on the side, but his back facing the door more.

I knew...know his positions and the way he looks at things, just like how I look at him.

I've always looked at him.

Ever since the second time we ran in the forest together, just him and me, running around in circles like little kids we were, with Ikuto trying to convince me to marry him, I've always looked at him that way.

_Flashback:_

"_Amu-chan! Stop running!" Mini Ikuto said, almost close into catching mini Amu._

"_Then stop asking me to marry you!" Amu yelled back, as she ran through a clearing of trees and rocks, only a land full of green grass, trimmed not so long ago._

"_But I want to know your answer! I promised that we will get married but I need an answer too you know," Ikuto reached out to grab her hand, but slipped just as he tried to catch her._

_Amu stopped running and jumped to the side, watching as Ikuto stopped on his feet and turned around. They both breathed hard but smiled and laughed together. _

"_You can always wait until we are eighteen," Amu said, swinging her arms back and forward. A nice patch of sun was framing one side of her face, and warming her back._

"_Naw, but that's so far away," Ikuto whined. "And I'll be older than eighteen,"_

_Amu made a face then, her eyes big and lip trembling so much, her hands clenched from each of her side. Her eyes were becoming soft red and tears were starting to rise. Ikuto's own eyes widened and his face turned into his own worry. She knows this is Ikuto's week spot; seeing her cry._

"_Y-you mean, y-you w-won't wait for m-me?" She sniffed and lowered her head down, her pink bangs covering her eyes. _

"_N-no, that's not what I meant—" Ikuto tried to explain, but his voice got cut off from Amu's tears. She cried a long tearful whimper that scared some of the birds from a nearby tree. Ikuto moved closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Amu, y-you're making a lot of noise..." _

_Her face lifted up from her bangs and it was then that Ikuto knew she wasn't joking. She was really crying. _

_Smiling, he crouched down until he was face to face with hers. "Ok then, I promise I'll wait until you're eighteen," Amu's face lifted just a bit, but that was still better than her tearful expression before. "And, I'll even by you a ring," He added, hoping Amu's face would lift even more._

_And it did. "Like our mummies?" She asked. Ikuto nodded and smiled. And she did too. _

_He leaned forward and kissed Amu on the cheek, and watched her blush. "Now, you have three seconds until I grab you right now and tickle you until dinner," He watched Amu tense into surprise and snickered as she ran back to the road of her home._

End of Flashback:

"Ikuto," I whispered uncontrollably. I blinked a few times, knowing that whisper could be heard over the other side of the door.

"Amu," I heard my name whisper back.

Wait, what am I doing? I told him I only wanted to be friends for a reason. I can never get involved with someone like him. It would ruin everything...

I began walking away from the door and into my room just a few feet away, when the door suddenly burst open and Ikuto came running out.

His hands grabbed my shoulders and pushed me between my door and his. Then, in matter of seconds, one of his hands grabbed my face, as his lips came into contact with my own.

The kiss was being slow, but the pressure was rough and hard. My eyes were opened as I saw his ones closed shut as tight as he could. His hand that was on my cheek came down towards my lower neck, as it hovered the edge that stopped between my jaws. His other hand was laced with my own fingers, but I didn't return the pressure. I couldn't return the pressure.

His mouth was pushing hard on mine, trying to get a response, but I couldn't do it. His body was pressing my hard against the wall, wanting me to grab more of him, but I couldn't do that either.

Ikuto's head lowered to my ear. I could feel his breath as it tickled my earlobe. "Kiss me back," He whispered. I didn't respond. He then bit my ear as I tried to surpass a moan. "Kiss me back,"

He began to lick my earlobe and the outside of it too. I didn't say anything but moved my head to the left to hide my face. My eyes squeezed shut as my hand that wasn't in his, tightened.

His lips then started kissing it softly. I let out a groan.

Damn, this is getting harder to resist.

"Don't resist," his voice spoke in a husky tone.

Never had he reacted like this, and his voice just now was really turning me on...

"Mmm...No," I whispered back. I moved my head again, trying to get out of his reach. I let go of his hand and tried pushing him away with my arms squished between his chest and mine. It was only my arms that were keeping that small distance away from me.

"Amu..." he whispered. I didn't move.

"Don't...I don't want this," I began to tremble slightly. He grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him, when I was trying to push him away.

"Yes you do. You want this as much as I want you," He began to kiss my cheek and my nose, to my other cheek and finally my lips. He kissed me rougher and harder, and this time, I couldn't hold back.

**[WARNING: IF YOU STILL DON'T LIKE LIMES, (Limes are not huge as lemons, they just don't have the...SEX involved) SKIP THIS NOW]**

I began to kiss him with the same passion.

When he realized I was kissing back, he let go of my hands, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I still rested my hands on his chest, but grabbing his shirt and pulling him down with me.

I don't know how he does this. I shouldn't be doing this. I feel as though someone is watching us.

But at the same time, something is pulling us together, like this feeling should be what it supposed to be.

When he broke the kiss, he aimed straight for my neck; bitting it, kissing it, sucking it and licking it in all ways he could. I moaned as quietly as I could, yet I knew he could hear me.

I could feel the bulge in his pants, and I shyly tried to hide my excitement.

My head was leaned back on the wall, as his head was hovering over my neck where his lips were busy with my neck. I moved my fingers through his hair, feeling the soft furriness of his midnight locks.

"Ikuto," Just being with him right here and right now felt so amazing.

I know doing this is the middle of the hallway is wrong, but I couldn't stop my desire to be one with him.

He was slipping his hand underneath my only tank top, touching the end of the bra strap with his fingers. Just when he was lifting the bra up, it like cold water splashed on me, and I felt the need to stop.

I pushed us away from the wall and him away from me.

**[LIME ENDS]**

"What, too much?" he asked through heavy breathing. He was smirking slightly, and his face held that enjoyment of a pervert. Typical.

"W-w-we need to stop. Never again will we do this," I said in my own heavy breathing and shaky hands. I can't believe I let myself slip.

Ikuto's expression turned to a painful one. "Why?" His voice had become deeper.

"Because we are not together. It'll ruin everything—" I closed my mouth before anything else would come out.

"What would be ruined? Your job?" Reluctantly, I nodded. He looked at me as if he was scanning me over inside. "How?"

"It's hard to explain—"

"How Amu?" he stepped closer to me.

"I'll get distracted," he took another step closer.

"And that is bad why?"

"Because I shouldn't be doing this," he took another step.

"Shouldn't be doing what?" I clenched my fists.

"Shouldn't be making out with a soon-to-be-famous violinist. We have rules in here you know. Rules that can get me fired. I can't let this ruin my career or yours," He took two steps and we were only a foot apart.

"Screw my career then," he said harshly.

I looked at him like he was insane. "Don't say that!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You worked so hard to get here,"

"And look where I still end up. Still unloved by you," It was like he was piercing a knife through my heart.

"I meant your life," I love you.

"I'm trying to find you, but you're out of reach for me," Another stab in the heart.

"Stop talking about me. I'm talking about your future," I'm here waiting for you to grab me.

"You are my future!" He took a big leap and was now in front of me. My heart was sinking when his breath was brushing my skin, and the way his eyes looked at me...my soul felt naked under his gaze.

And just like that, I knew where this was going.

"Stop it," Keep going.

"No. I'm not doing that," he grabbed my hands.

"Let go," Hold them tighter.

"I'm not doing that either," He kneeled on his left leg.

"Don't do this, you're going to get me mad," You're going to make me cry with joy.

"You're eighteen now are you not?" I didn't respond. "Give me an answer today,"

"Stop..." This is not what I was hoping for.

"Amu..." This is not what I was planning.

"Don't..." This is not what it should have turned out to be.

"Marry me," This can't be happening.

I'm stuck between my career and the guy I hoped to spend my life with.

Right now, I don't know which one is majorly important.

_Should I say yes,  
Or should I say no;  
sometimes choosing what's right,  
is the way to go.  
I'm lost between my futures  
and I'm lost with choosing you,  
Should I hold back from this dream;  
Or let it flow through.  
Can you hear my heart rate,  
I think it's beating fast;  
I remember it being like this before,  
You, me, the future and now the past.  
I don't want to let go,  
Nor do I want to hold this tight;  
I don't want to say hello,  
Nor do I want to say goodnight._

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: Thanks for reading guys! Hope to see reviews!  
Ikuto: Will Amu say yes?  
Amu: What do you think jackass?  
Ikuto: I knew it! I shall buy you a ring then! *runs out of room*  
Amu: *looks at VHeart*  
VHeart: Don't look at me; he's your boyfriend...  
Amu: He isn't my friend.  
Chimma: 'Cause he is more than that.  
Amu: *glares at Chimma*  
Chimma: Thanks for reading! And like VHeart said, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I will update when I have 15 reviews. No flaming by the way!**

**Until then, see ya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: ...wow...already fifteen reviews?  
Ikuto: Sixteen actually, and what can I say, they love me  
Amu: Have you ever got punched before?  
Ikuto: Umm...no?  
Amu *punches Ikuto* now you have  
Ikuto: OW! *rubs face* that's an offence to my beauty  
Amu: Pfft! don't make me laugh  
Chimma: Do you guys wanna talk to someone?  
VHeart: How did this conversation happen?  
Ikuto: Well you were talking about the reviews, then I talked about why they reviewed, and—  
Amu: *hits Ikuto* She meant that sarcastically!  
Ikuto: Stop hitting me!  
VHeart: ...Disclaimer Chimma?  
Chimma: VHeart doesn't own Shugo Chara, or else Amu and Ikuto would be named the hottest couple in the world  
Ikuto: ...really?  
VHeart: Yes, now shut up!**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! I appreciate the reviews no matter how tight or loveable they are! :D**

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again: Amu POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

We stood there, staring into each other's eyes, wandering what the other would be thinking. Ikuto was on his knee still, holding my hands into his own, while I stood and looked down at him, wandering what I should do without making it seem less hurtful.

"Marry me," He said again. He kept repeating himself for more than several times, and each time he said them, my answer became that much clearer.

I took my hands out from his hands and held them together behind my back. Breathing in and out, I bit my lip and shook my head. I watched him get up and clenched his fists. I hate to see him in pain like this.

"You lost your love for me haven't you?" His voice was holding that same husky tone. I didn't respond. "You must think that I'm not the same person I was when we last saw each other,"

"We're having a photo shoot in the next two hours. The Head Mistress asked if you wanted to be the main guy posing for our shots today, so we could pick out our three main models in two days time" I said, my voice covered in its professional tone.

"Is your career that important to you that you chose that instead of me?" I swallowed a thick lump in my throat.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but it'll help you get the practise of taking photos." I kept ignoring his questions and focusing on the ones that I need an answer to.

"Amu—"

"Of course, I'll be there posing with you as well. I need to if I want to show the other girls the way to pose with guys like you. That is, if you don't mind me posing with you,"

I know ignoring his questions cut him deep, but I couldn't lose this opportunity in asking him. It'll be hard if I try to do so later on.

For a few minutes, he wasn't speaking, and it was either from thinking what he should do next, or it was his way to calm down. I was hoping a conversation like this in the lounge where we sit down on the couch and discuss the events today and on Monday.

And then all of a sudden, a smirk broke out and his eyes lit up to as though an idea spoke in his ear. The he said; "Guys like me huh? Why would I say no for you to demonstrate how to pose with a guy like me?"

My eyes widened. Is it possible for the atmosphere to change by ones mood? Or was he just playing with me from the start? Whatever happened, just seeing him act like this made me happy.

I gave him a curious look before continuing. "I wasn't suggesting anything bad of some sort, I-I was just saying that b-because we h-haven't been p-posing with guy's l-like you in a r-really long time s-so...I-if you want, though it be a really fun thing to do, would you agree to be in the—"

"Sure, I'll agree," My smile went up in an instant.

"Really?" I asked to see if he was bluffing.

"Really," He replied. When I smiled again and checked his face that would give away that he was faking it because of my answer to his proposal; all I saw was a smile in return that was pure and not forced.

And then I stopped smiling. "What do you want for it?" He arched a brow and turned his head to the side, indicating he wasn't following. "I'm not stupid, you want something in return for saying yes," His smile became a smirk and when he stepped forward to whisper in my ear, I knew that I was right.

"Go out with me tomorrow," My breathing became shaky.

"B-but I promised someone tomorrow," Great, I'm stuttering.

He pulled back to check my face. "Eh? And I thought you were joking,"

I crossed my arms. "W-why would I be joking about something like that?"

Ikuto then started backing away and wore a look of non interest. "Then I'll take back the agreement—"

"NO! No, you don't have to do that," I laughed awkwardly. "I can always rearrange and ask them next week right?"

He observed me again, and tilts his head to the side. "Even after all those years, you still look cute," My cheeks became warm. "Not that you care of how I compliment you now and then," I folded my lips in to keep me saying anything.

"So it's a deal?" I asked, breaking his train of thought. He nodded and reached out to take my hand in his, which I didn't fight to pull away.

"Tomorrow, 7:30pm, I'll take you somewhere where movies will be named downright boring," I gave him a look before nodding at his request. I turned around to get back down the stairs, when Ikuto's hand pulled my hand back and made me turn around and land in his arms.

"I-Ikuto?" his grip on me tightened.

"Tell me something I don't know Amu,"

"Umm," What should I say? "I-I'm a virgin?" I expected a laugh or some sort of 'are you for real' type of response, but all I got was a nod.

"Not what I was expecting but, it'll do," He let me go and waved me off as he entered his room again.

I waited to see if he would come back out, but when I heard music playing, I knew better than disturbing him or waiting for him to come back out. Smiling to myself softly, I walked down the stairs and into the lounge where Rima, Rikka, Nikko and Sakura were seated watching 'America's Top Model' series. I sat down on the floor and remembered what happened not so long ago.

"So did he say yes?" Sakura asked me.

I looked up at Sakura. "Who?"

Nikko rolled her eyes. "Ikuto-sama, who else?"

I cringed back at her sudden outburst. "Y-yeah, he said he'll do it,"

"Well that was what Sakura meant," I turned to look at Sakura and saw the way she was looking at Nikko.

"Sorry Sakura," I said, trying to act sincere, but finding no reason too. She smiled at me and nodded her head, and when she indicated that we'll talk later, I had a feeling it was about Nikko. I nodded back and turned my attention back to the T.V, trying to ignore the way Nikko had spoken to me.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again: Two Hours Later: Ikuto POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

I got dressed to specific clothing given to me in a box. Reading the note that was attached to the top of the lid, it said to wear it in any style I wanted, so I decided to go all out and be a complete dag.

The tie that was gold was wrapped around my head while I had the pink shirt unbuttoned with the jeans hanging bellow my ass. The blazer was wrapped around my waist, and the shoes were tied together and wrapped around my neck. I had the freshly picked out socks on my hands to represent them as mittens and my fake nerd glasses on my jean pocket.

Looking at the mirror, I chuckled at how the look turned out to be. It reminded me when I was nine and I tried dressing as my old man Aruto, while Amu and Utau dressed up as their mums.

I began posing in all different ways as I could. Some of my poses involved a position when shooting a gun. Others involved me looking like a complete dushbag. A few of them I acted like a girl while some of them I acted all gangster.

"'Sup man? Names Ikuto. You own the streets here? Well back away, 'because I'm the new gangster now," I rolled my eyes as I said that.

"Oh really now?" I turned around and faced my door as I saw Amu standing there, arms folded with a smirk plastered on her lips. I smirked back and strode my way towards her.

"Yeah, I'm the new gangster here," She lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. I dropped the gangster act and joined her. When I stopped I looked at what she was wearing;

A pair of jean shorts that stopped at her mid thighs, a red tank top that grazed her bellybutton and a small silver tie that was loose around her neck. I could have easily pulled it over her head if I wanted. She wore green chucks and an anklet that wrapped around her left chuck.

"Wow umm, you cleaned up..." she was looking for a word that would describe my look, but came out with "daggy,"

I shrugged and leaned back on the wall. "The note said to dress how I wanted right?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes it did, but it didn't say to dress as a dushbag either," She took the gold tie off my head and handed it to me. "Wear it properly or I'll have to make you change it myself,"

"Oh, I like the sound of that," she shook her head and threw the tie to me.

"Ikuto seriously. Fix yourself up a little,"

"And I am being serious Amu. Make me fix myself," Amu was about to say something nasty and I could see it written on her face, but when I copied her look she sighed.

"You got two minutes to clean yourself up," she closed the door and leaned on its frame.

"And you're going to watch?" She didn't respond. "And what happens if I don't? You going to tackle me down?"

She got off the door frame and walked towards my bed. "I will just simply not go tomorrow with you," She sat down on the bed and looked up at me innocently. So she wanted to play like that huh?

I sighed. "Well then I guess I won't go to your photo shoot," I sat down next to her and watched as her face fell.

"Then I won't tell you my answer to your proposal," her smile came back on when she saw my face fall.

"Oh, you're good," I said and got off the bed to fix my jeans. She watched with amusement as I got myself 'cleaned' again. I took off the blazer and threw it over me and landed on her.

"Hey!" I turned around and saw her hair messy from removing the blazer.

"Hey yourself," I continued fixing myself up and smiled slightly.

When I reached the top button of my pink shirt, I decided to leave it, knowing this look always suits me. I turned around to grab the gold tie I left on my bed, to only be wrapped around it by Amu.

"Let me do this part, you always suck at tying up ties," I watched her face as she concentrated on the tie. Her face held that focus and enjoyment. When she pushed the tie up to where the second last button ended, she let her hand stay there for a while longer. I looked down on her face, where her face was looking at the tie.

I reached up and cupped her cheek in my hand. She closed her eyes and looked down, but I pushed it back up again. "Don't bother ignoring me this time," I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, feeling the pressure returned as well.

When we broke, she whispered, "You're so impatient Ikuto," I smiled and moved down to kiss her again—

Only to kiss her on the cheek. I moved back up. "What's wrong?"

"I told you before. That would be the last time we would do that," She moved away from me and sat down on the bed. I followed her and sat down as well.

We said nothing for a while until I spoke. "So, I hear you're still a virgin?" I looked at her and she blushed. "I wondered why out of all the things you could have told me, like your fruit nicknames, which I think is a bit strange, you told me that,"

She looked at me with confused eyes. "Didn't you want to know?" I gave her a look.

"Yeah, I guess but—" I got cut off.

"Well then, why bring it up?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to start a conversation," I lied.

"Oh ok then," I breathed out slowly, thankful she was still dense. She then got off the bed and grabbed my hand to pull me up. "Come on, we need to go to the photo shoot now," I stood in place. She turned around and gave me a 'what is it now' look.

"Can I have a kiss?" And made a puppy face.

"No you can't. I'm not your girlfriend so let's go—wow," I pushed her to the nearest wall. "You got problems with pushing people to the wall," She said angrily.

"You got problems hurting people again and again as well. So we are both even," Amu looked at me then.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get told I was your girlfriend then. I mean, first day still and you're all 'marry me Amu.'"

"Isn't that what we promised?"

"When I was eighteen yeah. When we meet again after twelve years, no. We hardly know each other now,"

"Well maybe if you were my girlfriend like we were back when you were six, I would still know everything about you," My hands had moved from her shoulders and now onto the wall, blocking her from moving away from me.

"Do you know that I'm scared right now then?"

I lowered my voice and my eyes. "I'm sorry that I keep scaring you and asking for this but," Then I looked up at her. "Do you know how long I've waited for this? Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

"Yes," She replied and lowered her head to my tie. She started playing with it. "About the missing and waiting thing, I've always known," She looked back up at me. "But right now, confessions have to wait. We need to go or else the girls will come looking. And you don't want them seeing us like this,"

I released her from the wall but she didn't move. "You're so confusing Amu," I grabbed my blazer from the bed and began walking towards the door.

"Life is confusing," She responded.

"Only if you want to make it like that," I opened the door and watched her walk out.

We walked down the stairs in silence, through the kitchen and out back where people in black were setting up props and the background. The once breakfast table area was now turned into a photo set. I watched Amu walk forwards.

"Hay Amu," Oh shit, I said that without thinking. She turned around. I shook my head. "I'm sorry about before," She nodded, and then I smirked. "Good luck with posing with me then yeah?"

She smirked back. "Yeah, you better watch out. I'm going to make you have a boner more than once," She sticked her tongue out and walked towards some girls who were doing the makeup.

I followed behind and got dragged to get my hair done as well. Even though Amu and I fight about stupid things, we always say something else to make each other act like that. We have a funny relationship, but that was what I get for falling for her.

When the hair was done to their preference, and my tie was loosened with my shirt and jeans, I got dragged up on stage where Nikko was waiting to pose first. She was wearing the same clothing as Amu with her silver tie, green chucks with the anklet, and jean shorts mid thigh, but her tank top was white.

The camera guy named Tadase, and you could tell he was gay, but I support them anyways, told me to act like I didn't want her to leave me, as she acted as though she did want to.

For me, this role was easy. I imagined Nikko was Amu, and I was holding onto her like I didn't want her leaving my side. My emotions as to what would happen if that did happen, took the better of me, and I wasn't just moving around for the shot, I was acting it out also.

"Please don't leave me," I whispered in Nikko's ear, even though it was Amu I was picturing. I could feel the tense rise through her body as my hands tightened around her waist from behind. She had her hands on my hands as though she was trying to pull away.

"Let go of me Ikuto," She whispered back, also acting into her role. Her head was turned towards the cameras as a flash of light came again. "I don't deserve you," I swear, this girl was making it easier for me to take these shots.

"Yes you do," I whispered back. I let go of her and grabbed her hand in both of my hands. She walked and turned around to look at me with fake sad eyes. I could tell she was enjoying this.

"One more shot guys and then that's it!" Tadase yelled. I thought of a good ending and acted quickly.

I went down on both of my knees, and placed her head on my head, like I was begging her. Before the flash came, I said one more time, "Don't leave me," A tear I knew, fell down from my eye, and when I felt it fell of my cheek, the flash came.

"GREAT JOB GUYS!" Tadase yelled. He came over and patted me on the back. "Now, now tell me. Was this your first time at photo shooting?" I nodded. "BRAVO THEN! That was some serious stuff there. You almost gave me a heart attack," He dramatically placed his hand on his heart. Then he turned to Nikko. "Just as well, well done. Great performance,"

Nikko blushed. "Oh, thank you," She gave me a smile and walked down off the other side of the stage. The makeup and hair crew came on to fix my face and hair from the wind, as the next girl came up. I turned and saw it was that little girl that looked like a midget.

"Ok ok everybody," Tadase clapped and got Rima's and mine attention. "This one is a hate relationship. I want to see the hate in your eyes, so hate each other," He positioned his camera as we got in our position. Rima was wearing the exact same thing as Nikko wore, even the white tank top.

I leaned forwards and whispered in Rima's ear, "Talk about it as though you weren't in a photo shoot, but more like a movie," I moved back and saw her nod, just before we heard Tadase scream.

"HATE! I want to see the hate in your eyes!" And when he said that, I got slapped in the face. The flash took it on the dot.

"You jackass! What type of an excuse is that?" Her hands pulled my gold tie until our noses almost touched. Her eyes held that hatred, and I got instantly scared.

And then I remembered the fight I had with Amu today. "An excuse that is true!" I pushed her hand away from my tie.

"Yes, yes! Love it love it! Keep going!" He yelled again.

"You're such a liar! I hate you!" She pulled me by the shirt and I grabbed her by the shoulders. We held a staring competition and waited until a couple of blinding shots until we broke the stair. Even though hatred it what I can see through my eyes, in Rima's eyes, I saw she was having a blast.

"I'm the liar? How many guys have you slept with this year other than me?" I pushed her to the ground, and she fell with a thumb. When she whispered ouch I thought I had crossed the line.

That is when I came looking up at the sky.

Rima had gotten on top of me and was shaking me nonstop. I on the other hand, tried to get her off of me. One, because that is what people do, and two, because she was scaring the fuck out of me. "How dare you say I'm the dirty one than yourself you selfish dick!"

"Yes, yes, YES!" the last few shots came and gone, and soon, we could hear everyone clapping, even from Nikko. Rima's expression turned into a happy look as she got off of me and offered her hand. I took it and stood up. "BRAVO once again!" Tadase said, coming up to me. "Oh, I felt the hatred there. You guys almost made me scream in glory," He twirled around and faced Rima. "Yes, yes LOVE the hatred. You could become 'Tokyo's and American Bad Ass' if there was a name," Tadase left us and began looking through the pictures he just took.

I turned towards Rima. "How do you feel?"

"This is the best experience for a photo shoot ever done in my life," She threw herself on me and jumped up and down. "Never have I been this happy. Thank you, thank you and thank you!" She then ran to where Nikko was.

"You're welcome," I said to no one in particular.

"Ok, next model, up we go," Tadase yelled. The next person was Saaya. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Ok guys, this one is a one side love. Saaya, you're going to be the person in love. Ikuto, you need to try and find a way to convince her that you don't love her back,"

I nodded and we got in our positions. "Do you know what to do?" I asked her. She nodded and grabbed hold of my hand, her face already mixed with convincing me to love her.

"Please, accept my feelings," she whispered, as she moved closer behind me. Tadase took the picture, and we were up to the next stance.

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again: Ikuto POV: Three Girls later—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

So far, I have taken shots with Nikko, Rima, Saaya, Rikka, Sakura and Yaya.

Saaya was really good. She acted like she really wanted me to give her a chance...which was pretty scary because she basically convinced me nonstop.

Rikka and I had to act as though we were best friends. That had to be one of the funniest. We were too busy making funny faces at each other to know when we had to stop for the next person.

Sakura and I acted like we were drunk. It involved some touches here and there, but she did remind me after her turn that touching me was kind of weird. I laughed full on when she said that. All she did was rolled her eyes and chuckled back.

Yaya and I acted like brother and sister. She would give me puppy dog eyes and hit me when I said no to some things. She acted like what Utau has been doing to me for years. After her turn, she said I would have made the best brother to her. I pattered her head and said thanks, even though she gave me a death glare for ruining her hair.

The last person I have to shoot with today was Amu. Even though Tadase didn't tell us what we had to pose as yet, I had a good inner feeling it was something I already know what to.

It was already six o'clock, and all of us, especially me, were really tired.

"Ok, ok we are almost done, so stop whining my little Sunshine's," I gave Tadase a look. He sweetdroped and ordered someone to fix me up. "Ok, Amu darling, up, up, up!" He clapped.

Amu came on stage with her hair let down and wavy. She had some clip on ribbons in her hair, but also some parts braded. I smiled when she came next to me.

"Now, now darlings. Since you two were too busy looking at yourselves than paying attention to what's around you, you are now in 'Valentine's Day Land.' Which means, I want to see the love blooming, got it?" We both nodded neither one of us surprised by his request.

The background was a nice lawn of flowers with the sun beginning to set. They had the fan going and some leaves and petals floating on the floor before us.

I looked at her. "You know what to do?" She nodded. "Remember act—"

"Act as though I'm in a movie," I nodded but then she continued. "Or better yet, act like this did happen in our lives," I wasn't sure if it was her talking, her professional side, but neither did it mattered when Tadase said to start. We got into our positions ready for the first picture. "Remember, I'm going to give you a boner or two," and just from her breath tickling my cheek, I was already started one.

The next thing I knew, Amu has one leg on my hip with her hand that was facing the camera, on my cheek. The fan was going softly, and her hair was lightly being blowed, when the petals and leaves started to fly passed us.

"I missed you," She whispered, and kissed my cheek, just when the flash came and went.

I held her closer and helped her leg go higher on my hip. I pressed my forehead on hers when the flash came and went. "I missed you more," and I meant it. I kissed her on her forehead just when the flash came.

"She started playing with my tie, and pulling it towards her. "Tell me what you think of me," She whispered seductively. Something painful on my lower area started to hurt. I breathed in and began talking. Then she shook her head. "_Show _me what you think of me,"

I don't know where it came from, but suddenly I pushed her to a wall, and squeezed her between it and me. I saw Tadase coming up and taking the photo's up close. He said something about more, but I didn't listen. Everything around me blurred: the settings, the people, the stares and the flashes. Everything but Amu.

"Ikuto," She whispered," I couldn't take it anymore. I kissed her.

She had her arms wrapped around my neck, my arms wrapped around her waist, and our bodies pressed together, as I pulled her up until she was on the edge of her tippy toes.

I trailed my hands around her waist, and my lips around her neck and cheek, while she moaned softly but audible.

"More Ikuto," she said in my ear. She moved her hands around my back, and bit my ear, earning a groan from me. Her tank was hanging from one shoulder as the other was tipped to her elbow.

"I thought you said never again," I reminded her, and kissed her collarbone.

"This is different," She pulled back and stared into my eyes, full of lots of lust and love.

"You're right, it is," I guided her hands to my top buttons, as she slowly peeled them off one by one, until the fan blew my pink shirt back, so my chest was exposed. The tie was now wrapped around my neck.

I pulled her leg up on my hip, and began leaning forward when, "EXCELLENT! PERFECT JOB DARLINGS!" It was like a slap form left to right was printed on my face. The same must have been with Amu. We pulled away from each other, and smiled at everyone when they all clapped with mouths opened.

I looked at Amu and gave her a thumb up, indicating nothing of the sort of affection. "Great job Hinamori. It almost felt real to me," She gave me a look as to say she dared me to go on. "Almost made me believe you were in love with me," Of course, I accepted.

"Ha-ha, I could say the same for you. Going all over me and giving me a hicky. You sure you were just acting?" She looked at me with an innocent expression.

"DOES IT MATTER DARLINGS? Your pictures were sp memorizing to capture, this must be on the front cover of 'Juicy Sweets,'" Amu gapped when she heard him say the name. She looked back at me and mouthed a 'thank you.'

I smirked and walked up to her. "Oh, you will be showing me your thank you tonight Amu_-koi_," I whispered to her ear.

"Fine," She whispered back. Wait a second, she agreed. "Tomorrow on our 'date.' Make me feel like this again, and I'll make an exception," she pulled away and began walking to where the others were.

I looked down at the ground, moving my feet so no one would see me looking at me friend. If I was stupid enough not to know what didn't happened, I'd say she was just playing. But no, she wasn't playing.

I saw a piece of paper on the end of my jean pocket. Amu must have slipped it in there. Taking it out I read what was on there. I looked up at Amu, and briefly met her eyes before turning towards Rikka and Sakura.

I smiled to myself and folded it and placed it back in my pocket before heading over to the girls. I read what was on the note again and again.

'_Maybe. First accept to be my boyfriend.'_

_I'm so close,  
but so far away,  
we are almost there,  
so please, just stay.  
I feel the love  
burning with in me  
Is this feeling alright  
for you to see?  
Let's get to know each other  
Just the little more  
I'm sure that through time  
It'll be the beginning of us all._

**VHeart: How was it? Please review!**

**Ikuto: ...why the poems?**

**Amu: Shut up, they are nice!**

**Ikuto: I love you too, but why?**

**Chimma: because VHeart is awesome!**

**VHeart: Yeah! I'll update when I have 30 reviews. Please don't be mad. I got school and my other story to update too.**

**Ikuto: Hey that rhymed.**

**Amu: No kidding Sherlock. **

**Ikuto: Thank you Bimbo**

**Amu: ...bimbo is it? *twitch***

**...**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again—~**

**XxxSCxxX **

**VHeart: ...so do people still love me?  
Ikuto: ...no don't talk to me...  
Amu: ...umm...  
Chimma: ...I like cheese?  
VHeart: Aw come on...I'm updating right?  
Amu: And how long did it take you? *Crosses arms*  
VHeart: ...ages...  
Ikuto: Why? *Crosses arms*  
VHeart: ...I was sick...  
Ikuto: THAT'S NO EXCUSE!  
Chimma and Amu: *hits Ikuto* Not too harsh!  
Ikuto: Ouch! Not my bloody fault she hasn't updated!  
VHeart: *cries* I am just a person! *runs out of room*  
Amu: ...  
Chimma: ...  
Ikuto: ...THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE EITHER!**

**A/N: Sorry guys! I was seriously ill! Please understand and I will be updating my stories! Please check out DestinyHeart9123. She's just starting, but I believe my sister can have the same reviews as me! Whoop! SMILES!**

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again: Amu POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

It was after the photo shoot that I thought it was time to take a breather. I mean, after taking the 'emotional' shots with Ikuto, we had to pose for another two sets...with Ikuto. Argh! I might have said something in that note I gave to him about accepting the proposal if he and I were a couple, but that didn't mean he had to be participating in EVERTHING I'm doing!

Oh yeah, I can _feel_ how fate wants us together...not! I saw the way Head Mistress was looking at us. Her eyes held that 'I-got-an-idea' look. So she purposely and yes let me remind you, _purposely _made Ikuto take more photo shoots with us than planned. Hell, he could be the 'Sexy Boy' in 2011 if we keep this up! Him staying here for a few months would probably be only for two weeks...not even!

I was sitting in one of my bathtubs in my own privet bathroom, relaxing my muscles and every other part of my body that were stiff and hurting. Hey, modelling does come with a price! It's not all 'Glimmer and Glama' here and there, it takes more than a few months to be able to learn all the _basics _on modelling.

Yet it seems as though Ikuto doesn't need the basics. He's already got the best of the best to become a model if he wanted to.

"Ugh, what _can't_ he do?" I titled my head back and lowered my face in the water, my eyes still untouched.

The water had started to get colder, and my body was shivering by then. I got my towel from the rack and wrapped myself around the warmth it was providing. Sliding the door that connected to my bedroom, I stood by the heater to quickly dry some of my body off.

And that was when I felt two hands wrapped around my body, gently pushing me closer to the figure...

"Mmm, you're very out there aren't you?" The husky voice had belonged to no other than...

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" I said after a sigh. His grip tightened on me as he rested his head on my shoulder. The heaters air was blowing underneath my towel, causing it to flow off of me around my waist. Oh yippy, this must be Ikuto's day.

"Can't I see my future wife in her towel?" My eyes then twitch when he mentioned 'future wife'.

"What are you—no, you cannot. You're a distraction and I need to get—ah!" I got pushed into the wall, getting squished between Ikuto and it. Oh great, seduction is the way to go now, is it?

He leaned forward and sniffed my hair and let out a breath. "You smell very intoxicating right now,"

I shivered from his breath. "Go away," He only pushed me more towards the wall. "I need to get ready for—"

He moved back, but only to look at my face better. "For?" His hands travelled behind my back where the towel was slowly slipping off. His eyes held that glint and excitement in them, knowing whatever he wanted right now, he'd get.

Damn, I was about to tell him. I pushed him off me just as the towel was about to fall. "Jerk! Is this how you're going to treat me now, after meeting your best friend again?" I quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it securely around me.

He got on his feet and looked at me. "Best friend? Don't you mean girlfriend since six?"

I stopped adjusting the tightness of the towel and looked at him. "What?" But he shook his head and laughed it off.

"Nothing," He then sat on my bed, gazing with eyes full of glossiness. His sapphire eyes, holding so much spark and light into them. They were beautiful, unlike his stupid personality.

"Say," I said unconsciously. "I know that we were sort of together when we were young. But this relationship we have...It's really confusing," Ikuto continued looking at me. "So are we like together or not yet?" Ikuto turned his head to the side, enlightened by the way I was saying this. "T-that is..." I mean I just added 'yet' in this, meaning it will be bound to happen, "we're not a couple yet—I m-mean like I asked on the note I gave to you,"

Ikuto tilted his head. "Note? I got a note?" By his expression, I know that he did. "Can you remind me what you said on it?"

I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to play his games. Modelling has taken half of my energy. But all besides that, I just couldn't be bothered. I sat on my bed and stared at him. "Ikuto, I'm being serious," His face then fell into his serious mode as well.

"You girls are all emotional this and emotional that," He lay down and rested his head under his arms. "But," He looked at me with a smile. "No, we're not a couple," He pushed me down next to him, and then got on me, straddling my hips with my arms on either side of me. My towel was way above my thighs and almost slipping on my chest. He moved closer to my face, my heart racing thirty miles per second. I could already taste him, lips so close to my own, hair tickling my forehead and his noise pressed against mine. "Yet," and then he pulled away.

My face had gone from pale to a red tomato. He...he just teased! Ikuto began laughing as he watched me try to picture everything together. "That was mean," I managed to say and tightened the hold on my towel.

"I thought you'd like it when I'm bad," He replied in his husky tone. "If you want me to be good, you'll have to punish me," I turned my face towards his. Lust was forming into his eyes.

I turned my head back. "No," Ikuto stiffened a little by the tone in my voice. For him to be playing with my feelings is wrong. We're not even a couple and he wants to do _that_! "Get out so I can get dressed,"

"Hey now, don't be like that, I was only teasing around Amu. Stop being so stubborn and lighten up a little," I stared.

He smiled at me before heading towards the door. Grabbing the handle, he opened it and walked out before I had a chance to say anything. I stared at his retreating figure and then looked down at myself. Why am I still so unprepared for his words?

I got off the bed and dressed in clothes that hung on my chair. I could tell him after the party right? Quickly drying the ends of my hair, I grabbed the small gift I bought after the photo shoot, duck in it my pocket and headed towards the next room and began knocking on the door. No one answered.

I opened the door and turned on the lights, only to see a messy bed and really gross socks. Oh my God, this guy has no way of keeping things clean. Sighing I went in and grabbed the socks and other clothes hanging around the floor, into the washing basket so when we do need to wash our clothes, he'll just need to pop them in the washing machine. I went and made his bed, puffing the pillows out and shaking the blankets clean.

Something hard fell down the floor and when I looked down it was Ikuto's IPhone. Hang on, I never seen him with an IPhone. I saw him having a Blackberry, but that was it. Curious, I picked it up pushing my pink strands away as I unlocked it. So, he has a password huh? And not just a password, a stupid four number password. Great I'll never get it opened.

I looked around the room. This was basically my second visit in his room besides the one I introduced him too. There were more frames than anything; however it wasn't plain like before. I stumbled on a frame far in the corner. It had a picture of Ikuto, me, Utau and our parents.

Wait a second, Utau? Smiling I dialled her number digests and got it unlocked. I smiled in awe to myself. I am the best in hacking Ikuto's codes. They are always so simple and easy to remember. Something beeped, and I saw Ikuto had a few messages. Curiosity was running through my veins.

I looked at the first one he got. It was from his dad, Aruto: _Ok Ikuto, do as you please, just don't hurt her anymore. At least try and explain it to her. She should understand. _

Ok, that wasn't what I was expecting. I wonder what Aruto meant when he said that.  
I looked at the next one, Utau: _You're more of a baka then before! I can't believe you would do! You should just come clean to her and tell her you don't want to marry her. God, is that such a hard thing to do?_

My eyes widened. Are...are they talking about me?  
I looked at the next message from the user name of Lulu: _Look, I don't want to talk about this. Either you apologize and propose or we are through Ikuto!_

My mouth couldn't stop the trembling. 'O_r we are through Ikuto!' _was throbbing again and again in my brain. Was Ikuto already with another girl?

I heard footsteps coming and immediately threw the phone under the pillow. I pretended to fix the sheets when the door swung open.

"Amu?" His husky voice gave me shivers down my spine. I turned to see Ikuto. I smiled and got up from my crouching position.

"Hey Ikuto," I said calmly. "Just came to check if you were here but, all I got was a messy room," He smiled. "I hope you didn't mind," He shook his head and gazed up at me in wonder. I smiled back, but it was more to cover up my uneasiness.

"What a wifey thing to do," he teased. He was wearing a white singlet that outlined his body really well, and a pair of jeans; baggy around the hips and around the ankles.

I swallowed when he said that. He is just teasing, I said to myself. He doesn't mean it. He's only pitting me.

"Well, shall we go? We're sitting around the—"

"Yeah I know. Your little friend Yaya couldn't keep a secret," I rolled my eyes and smiled. It was such a Yaya thing to do.

"Oh ok lets go," I grabbed his hand in mine and pulled him to the door, but he pulled back. Turning around, he gave me an apologetic smile.

"I need to get ready. Don't want to look like a mess right?" I was going to say that he just changed, but I figured he wanted to look at his massagers. So I smiled and nodded.

"We'll be out in the lounge area. You can't miss us; a group full of models will help ya know where you are," I gave him a wink before closing the door on my way out. I thought about staying, but it would mean that Ikuto will think I didn't trust him.

I waited in the lounge, talking to the models and prepared a few extra things until Ikuto came down. I forgot about the massagers and the girl named Lulu. Right now, it was just us models and Ikuto.

"Ok," Ikuto said. "How does this work?"

The girls looked at each other and back at him. "Just sit down Ikuto-sama," Nikko said, gesturing to the couches near the fire place. I watched as Ikuto sat down, looking from model to model. Some of us sat down on the floor while the others and I crowded around him.

I had to hide a chuckle. His face was hilarious!

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again: Ikuto's POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

Holly shit! Are these girls going to do those sacrificing crap where I poor my blood in a cup? Well obviously not since Amu was chuckling. And wow was she cute at that. Ok no, focus Ikuto! You're about to be tortured into doing something extreme!

Sakura came forward and smiled. "Ikuto-sama, we would like you to just be patient. We have a few of us models getting ready. They won't take long I assure you," I gulped. Oh my God, what are they preparing?

I nodded. "Sure, take as much time as you guys need. I mean it," She smiled and nodded in return.

"So like, where is the pizza you promised to sneak in?" Yaya asked Sakura, loud enough for me to hear. Pizza, ok nothing too bad about that.

"Yaya, we have to wait until Head Mistress leaves. Don't worry; they'll arrive through the back door,"

"If you haven't notice Sakura, the Head Mistress did leave. I saw her go about fifteen minutes ago," All the girls around her just stared.

"What!" They all shouted. Uh was I supposed to say something next?

"Then what are we still doing?" Nikko shouted. Yes please someone, explain that to me. "Turn the music on, get the food and chocolates!" Wait...chocolates?

Suddenly music was heard as plates of food came onto the coffee table near the edge of the wall. The missing models came down with three boxes of pizza.

"Sorry about the waiting," Rikka said. "We had a hard time paying up. _Someone _forgot to owe me back my cash," Her eyes locked on Rima. Rima just rolled her eyes.

"I got the money don't you worry. You just never got to remind me to hand it back to you," Rikka's eyes twitched. She was about to say something nasty when Amu placed her hand over her mouth.

"Bitch about this later. Remember its Ikuto's night," She then turned to me. "Come on, let's party!" She danced her way to me, shaking those hips of hers before grabbing my hand to pull me up. I was too dumb folded to do anything. We made our way to the mini dance floor, where out of the blue, more people that I never seen in the house before started to join us.

I already realized how big the mansion was, I just didn't know they had installed lights and a privet DJ lurking in the house.

I started to get comfortable around them. Dancing with a few girls, meeting a few guys, but all the more, being close to Amu.

It was like a celebrity's party in here. I realized that the people that came out of nowhere were extras and stage crew from modelling. A couple of them I saw were more than just crew members. Some I remember were new celebs. It was really wild. If they were doing this for me, I wonder how the rest of my life was supposed to turn out.

Suddenly arms wrapped behind me.

"Ikuto-sama, loosen up a little, this is all for you," I turned with the girl still wrapped around me and saw that it was Saaya.

I smiled and removed her hands from me. "I appreciate that don't you worry," And to show her, I was dancing to the beat. She laughed as she joined me. A few modelling girls came around me as well, encouraging me and yelling to me about letting it go.

But I couldn't let it all go. Amu wasn't anywhere insight the last time I saw her.

I turned to Rima. "Hey, where's Amu?"

She shrugged. "With her boyfriend I guess,"

I stopped dancing completely. What?

**XxxSCxxX**

**~—Destiny Strikes Again: Amu's POV—~**

**XxxSCxxX**

"Kukai, I need to talk to you," I said, fidgeting with my nails, not sure how I'm going to break it down to him.

"Sure, what's up baby?" He took my hands in his and swang them around as the silence still hung in the air between us.

"Remember how I told you I'll give you another chance?" I bit my lip and waited for his response.

"Yeah, I remember, why?"

I sighed and looked at anything else but his face. "I've been thinking for the past few days and well...I just don't feel that connectivity towards you anymore," Kukai's eyes squinted before they came to an understanding. He dropped his hands from me and stood there, motionless. "So uh, I'm cancelling tomorrow,"

"Look, if this is about that drunken party we went to, you know I didn't mean to try to force you. I was drunk baby; I didn't want to hurt you," He stepped closer and wrapped his hands around my face, cupping me and forcing me to look up. "You know that right?"

"I moved on," His eyes went in slice cuts. "I found someone that loves me and cares for me," His teeth clenched and I could feel the pressure in him to not lose control. Knowing with all the situations he has been through, I was ought to step back. But my feet wouldn't allow me.

"Where is that bastard? I'll rip him to shreds and feed him to my dog," I ripped his hands away from me, scared at what he was saying.

"Kukai...why would you—don't lay a finger on him! With him, I can believe there are possibilities in the world. With you..." I stepped back from him, twining my hands together to stop their shaking. "I just feel scared,"

Kukai, a peace lover when he wants to be, moved closer to me, his eyes looked hurt and betrayed. "I would never hurt you baby girl,"

"Is it because I'm a model?" He didn't answer. I started to get mad. Who would have thought that I'd make the stupid choices in life? "What would happen if I wasn't? Would you still treat me like a precious item? Or would you have met me, screw me and hit me when you're mad?" His fists tighten, and it wasn't until now that I realized I was out of line.

"I'm nothing like my father Amu. Don't compare me to that son of a man. Do you hear me?" Frightened by the sudden intense of his voice, I moved back to only be stopped by the wall. Kukai gripped my arms tight, pressing his nails into my skin, as he drew in closer towards me.

"Kukai...you're hurting me," He didn't stop, he kept leaning closer.

"I'm nothing like my father," His mouth then came slashing across my neck, licking and kissing every spot he trailed. His teeth was pinching my skin, making me flinch and gasp in pain. I've had this before with him. I know what his purpose is. His hands started travelling on the side of my hips, roughly rubbing them up and down as his face was going lower then my neck.

So why am I not screaming for help? Is it because I adore this feeling? That I want to be helpless? No, it's not even close to what I'm thinking. And the reason for that is because with desperate honey brown eyes, I stared at the guy with midnight blue hair, racing towards me.

And with one swift movement, Kukai was off of me and pushed down on the floor. I wiped the wet kisses from my neck and watched the scene play out before me.

Kukai looked up, annoyed at whoever threw him off me. But when he turned his head, he got a straight punch to his face. He got another, again and again until he finally slipped the fourth punch and kicked my saviour in the gut.

Kukai didn't hesitate to jump on him, gripping his shirt in one hand, and punching him with a force that can knock out someone in their sleep.

"Who the fuck are you to interrupt!" He screamed right into his face, punching him before he got a chance to talk.

He rolled Kukai over until he was flat on his back. "You should learn better than to force yourself on a beautiful women like her," Before he punched Kukai in the nose. Blood was now pouring down his nose. I gasp, holding my mouth shut. Oh yeah, just stand there why don't I? I need to stop them. "And who the fuck am I? Pssh, please, who the fuck are you?"

"Kukai," Kukai managed to gasp out, struggling to breathe with the weight of Ikuto. "I'm the lady's boyfriend,"

He clenched his teeth before forcing them out. "Hello Kukai, my name is Ikuto," He leaned Kukai closer to his face. "Remember this face pretty boy, it's going to be in your nightmares every time you see me," With that, he knocked him hard to the ground as Kukai laid there, almost looking unconscious.

I couldn't take what was going on. I didn't care whether Kukai did do something horrid to me. To have him bashed on the floor and left bleeding made my stomach twist. I ran to him, and crouch down to feel his pulse.

I breathed in a sign of relief. He was just knocked out. A few of the guys from the party came up to see what happened. When he saw Kukai lying on the floor, they gently lifted him up to carry him in the spare bedroom. I still didn't move from my position. Instead I pressed my head in the palm of my hand. This night wasn't getting better.

Suddenly I got lifted from the floor and into the arms of Ikuto. He pressed his forehead onto mine, gazing down at my face in adore. "You didn't tell me you were dating anyone Amu," I gulped and looked up in his sapphire eyes. His cheek was cut with a small bruise forming on the other side.

I touched his bruising cheek softly, watching in despair as he flinches but relaxes. "I'm sorry. I was going to break up with him regardless," He leaned his head into my hand.

"Was he the guy you were planning to see a movie with?" I nodded. He harshly laughed. "Stupid choice I'll tell you that now," I bit my lip, not sure how to respond. He squeezed me in his embrace, his head resting on my shoulder. "I'm glad you're not hurt," He whispered gently. He then lifted his head in an instant. "He didn't hurt you did he? If he did, I'd make sure he'd never wake up,"

I shook my head quickly. Why are boys such boys? "All he did was attack my neck," In a flash my head was raised up as Ikuto was inspecting my neck, touching the soft scratches with his tender fingers. I heard him growl softly in his throat. I felt my body lighten by is touch.

"Did he touch you anywhere else?" He touched my chin and slid his fingers under my jaw.

"He squeezed my arms," He moved his hands to my arms, rubbing them between his fingers and thumb. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, blowing on my cheek as he slowly traced up and down with the tip of his fingers, all the way down to my finger tips.

"Anywhere else?" His voice was husky and thick, as if he was having a hard time controlling to breathe.

"My waist," I whispered, having no strength to speak up. His hands moved to my hips, lifting my top as he did so, exposing my hips and part of my stomach. My small abs were showing as he slid his hand down and back up again. "Ikuto, not now," If it wasn't for the loud sound that was now noticeable, I would had almost forgotten we were alone.

"Why not? It's been more than eighteen years since I knew you. People like us would already be making lo—" I pushed back but was still in his arms.

"People like us? You talk as if we aren't the only ones in this position," Ikuto shrugged.

"Who knows? I'm just making assumptions," He pressed me more forward. "And speaking of assumptions, if I were to do something, I'll assume we would be in bed with you in my arms,"

I couldn't help but blush. "You pervert. Well I'm glad it's only a guess, because your theory is off their charts,"

And then he smirked. "Make a bet?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, make the bet," There is nothing he can do anyways.

Ikuto tightened his hold around my waist. My hands slouched on his arms. "Ok then," He started thinking. Then he smiled. "If you can resist moaning from my touches I'll keep my friend in my pants," I slowly opened my mouth. Oh my God!

"And if I can't?" All he did was smirk. I widened my mouth. "Today?" He nodded. "Like after the party?"

"Or during it, whatever floats your boat darling," I bit my lip. Can I really accept this dare? Should I trust myself? I sighed but nodded. What can go wrong? I can so resist him.

Next thing I knew, Ikuto had me over his shoulder as he walked us both down the stairs to where the music and DJ were still playing. I felt something soft touch my ass. I groaned. "Ikuto!"

He stopped at the top of the stairs before dropping my back on my feet. He looked at me innocently. "Yes sweetie?"

I gave him a stare. "You touched my ass pervert," A few people looked up before continuing what they were doing.

He leaned closer so I could hear without shouting. "Yeah, and you're wearing nice blue panties," He lifted his eyebrows. "Can't wait to look up closer on that," I smacked him. He rubbed it but smirked. "Can't wait to feel that too," I rolled my eyes.

"We will see Ikuto," I crossed my arms over my chest before walking down the stairs smiling silently.

I felt him walking next to me. "Don't forget about tomorrow night as well Amu-koi,"

We stopped at the end of the stairs. "Who said anything about tomorrow?"

He pouted. "I did," I shook my head but smiled at his expression.

All of a sudden California Girls started playing. I smiled at the beat before slowly dancing to the rhythm with some girls swinging by. Ikuto only watched me. "Come on Ikuto, let it loose," I watched as the others jumped and raised their hands in the air. I was starting to get very high.

Ikuto leaned towards me and whispered in my ear; "I'm bored. Can we go up stares and make out?"

"No," God what a pervert. I continued dancing, slowly getting away from him, but he just pulled me back.

"Please? I'll let it loose just for you,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No," I turned to face him, stopping my dancing as I did so.

"Yes," He crossed his arms and leaned forward so we were somewhat eye level.

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"No," Ikuto said looking disgusted.

"Yes," I said proudly.

"Nah,"

"Yeah," I whined back.

"You sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I'm sure—"

"Sweet let's go," He took my hand and pulled me in a closet.

"What are we doing here? I said no," I reached for the door but got pulled back and hit the wall.

"Actually you said yes," Before I said anything else, his lips crushed on mine as he began getting as much of as he could. My arms were high above me where Ikuto's arms held over my head. His head was on a different angle as he kissed me slowly but desperately. My lips were being captivated by his and I couldn't help but like it even more. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Unknowingly I opened my mouth as his tongue came in to try and find my own.

I was about to moan before Ikuto broke the kiss off. "Already giving up? And I was only kissing you," He pouted his lip and shook his head. "Wonder how you're going to react when I kiss and touch you more than just your lips," He smirked as I turned my head to the side.

"All this to get me in bed?" He only nodded. "Nothing else?" He shrugged. I gave him a death glare before ripping my arms free and stepping away from him. "Bastard," He looked taken aback. I put my hands on my hips. "I don't take shit with anyone, even if they're my favourite person in the world,"

"What?" His voice held that shakiness in it but it was firm. "Amu, what are you talking about?"

I'm not one to hold my anger in. So what I said next was both a shock to both of us. "You make me believe you're just doing this for a bet. You don't give it in your all when you want me to notice something. Sometimes you're just so vain Ikuto!"

He tilted his head to the side. "What's this all about all of a sudden?"

I rolled my eyes. "You say we're going to get married after a decade as promised when we were young, but I don't see your reason why,"

His sapphire eyes squinted as he pounded what I yelled at him. Why couldn't boys understand anything? No matter what he might want or what I might do, it's nothing compare to what both of the couples need in their relationship. And that's love.

"I don't see what you're trying to say," The breath in me flowed out. He doesn't get it? "Unless you're mad because you were close to losing the bet, it's not healthy to yell at me," He grabbed me from the waist and pulled me to him, whispering in my ear, even though the music was playing loud for my eardrums. "So how about we forgot what just happened and continued where we left off," He kissed me before I could protest.

I backed up against the wall as Ikuto followed me. To him it probably meant I was taking some kind of lead, but I wasn't. I was trying to pull away without being too obvious.

The kisses were becoming hotter. I could hear the sweetness and sound it made every time our lips separated for just that tiny second before rejoining again. The way his hands gripped my hair and pressed my body to him was making it harder to breathe. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe the touches and kisses he's giving me were pure love.

"Ikuto," He didn't stop leaving his lips away from my skin. He kissed me all the way down until it reached my collarbone, where he sucked and licked that bony part of me. His skin was somehow being touched with my bare back, as I felt the fabric of my shirt lifting. I began to protest, trying to bring it back down on my body. "Ikuto stop,"

He pulled back slightly. "What's the matter now?" His tone was as if he was being interrupted with something important. Something so important, that his attention would soon enough be back on that task. I couldn't believe what was happening. I was really starting to hate his attitude.

"You, that's the matter," He kissed my neck before travelling back up to my lips. I moved my head to the side, not wanting to taste his lips. "Stop it Ikuto," I began to whimper.

Why did it feel like I was about to get raped? "Amu just relax," He pushed me harder against the wall. How in the hell am I supposed to relax in this position? I tried to move, but I was only lucky to avoid a kiss. I felt something hot slide down my cheek. At first I thought it was Ikuto's tongue, but he was busy kissing my shoulder. Another hot drop came after the first. Followed by another and another.

His hands went underneath my shirt, touching my back until I felt his fingers touch the clip of my bra. That had settled my temper. "Let go of me!"I pushed him until he was on the other side of the closet. "Dirty bastard," It was like Kukai all over again.

I don't know if it was that push or the look on my face to see his expression and body language change. His breathing was as high as mine, if not more breathless than I was. His lips were parted and his eyes were clouded in what looked like lust. And then they adjusted into something more frightful. He had his hand on his mouth, covering some parts of his face as he did so. He slightly reached for me, his hand just barely moving from his side, before it flopped back down. "Amu I—"

"You know what Ikuto, I think I found your problem," My voice shook as I raised the level of the sound. "You just can't decide to be the good guy or the bad," I walked to the closet door and reached for the handle, to only get pulled away from it. I groaned. "What's with you and dramatic moments?"

I looked at his eyes and saw what I dreaded, sadness. The eyes of a person never lie. Why was he the one feeling so sad? "Amu I...I didn't mean to force you..." He touched my cheek, touched where the tears had streaked my cheeks. "I won't do anything to you until you're ready. I can wait ok?" I didn't respond. "Ok?" He asked again.

I bit my lip. "Actually, I don't think we can do that date tomorrow. I have models to prepare for," I ripped myself away and opened the door. "Come on, we still have a party to celebrate,"

"Amu—"

I turned around and gave him a smile. "I wonder if I'll ever see the old you again," I dug in my pocket and produced a small gift. "Hope you like it," Before I ran out and joined the girls on the dance floor.

**XxxSCxxX**

**VHeart: Oh...tension is rising! **

**Ikuto: Like I said in the beginning, you suck!**

**Amu: No, you suck!**

**Ikuto: Gasp! I am hurt**

**Chimma: Drama Queen...**

**Ikuto: No, that's your job**

**Chimma: Whatever! Review please and you'll get the next chapter!**

**VHeart: Thank you my reviewers! And Ikuto, you never said I sucked to begin with**

**Ikuto: Whatever!**

**Amu: Drama Queen...**


End file.
